


The Explosion

by NeverDyingRose



Series: From Light [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverDyingRose/pseuds/NeverDyingRose





	The Explosion

** Liar, Liar **

 

****

It would be a beautiful day if the clear sky was any sign. Hawke had never understood the weather in Kirkwall, how it got dark so fast and how it could downpour without warning but now she wasn’t living underneath a hole-filled roof it didn’t bother her much. When she told Sebastin this, the priest tilted his head back and laughed.

“Do you not miss Lowtown at all? It had its charms, I believe.”

“It’s hardly a palace in Starkhaven.” She replied as they strolled past a jewellery merchant hovering over a table full of glistening jewels. “Have I told you lately how handsome you would look with a crown?”

He tutted and shook his head trying to hide his blush.

“On a different subject,” He coughed. “Would you still agree to join me for a weekend away?”

Hawke stopped besides a table full of shining armour. She was sure she could find a sarcastic comment or a quirky joke if she stared at the chest plate for a moment longer.

“The city would fall if I turned by back on it for a day, you know that. Besides, everyone needs me here right now. Honestly, I would love to but I just could not bring myself to leave everyone.”

“Then everyone shall come.” Sebastin quickly replied.

Hawke had to laugh at his optimism.

“If you can convince everyone to go away for the weekend then yes I will happily go. And also pigs shall fly and Meridith will release all the mages for an orgy in the Chantry.”

If he sensed her sarcasm he had no problem ignoring it.

“Then consider it done! This time tomorrow, they all will be in the coach on the way to the Free Marches.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Aveline exclaimed, a tiny vein in her forehead nearly popping. “The city needs its Champion here! Meridith is this close to losing the plot, Urino is sending so many protest letters that I’m pretty sure half the trees in Kirkwall have been cut down, Lowdown has 7, 7, new gangs-”

“And Hawke promised she would show me how to make cupcakes.” Meriyl chirpily piped in.

Sebastian rubbed his forehead, trying to nurse away his growing headache. He wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming smell of meat which seemed to explode in his face whenever he stepped in the Hanged Man or the immediate objections which had bombarded him but Sebastian felt suffocated.

“Surely there must be another way to help.” Anders sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“The city will need it’s Champion. Hawke can hardly go wondering of for a vacation-” 

“And I’ve heard rumours the relic is close!” Isabella interfered.

Sebastian didn’t listen to the objects of Hawke’s inner circle. Her friends had noticed the shifting change in her but they had immediately made their views of a vacation known. They had their own problems in Kirkwall and everyone seemed to need just Hawke to solve their problems. Even Anders had starting coming to Hawke at every opportunity to ask for help searching out proof that the Templars were all in a grand conspiracy. The only one who didn’t seem to need her to do some job was her pet dog. 

The group was gathered in the Hanged Man, a place he disliked at the best of times, and trying to finish a game of wicked grace. Every now and then, someone would glance at the empty chair where Hawke usually sat. Varric was the one making it most obvious.

Sebastian shifted on the spot and toyed with the spear of an arrow. 

After sharing a narrowed stare with Fenris, he pointed out, “I didn’t ask anyone’s input.”

If Hawke had been there, she would have said something witty and everyone would have laughed and agreed to go with her. Unfortunately Sebastian didn’t have Hawke’s humour, wit or patience.

“Look, Hawke is going tomorrow!” he suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I don’t care about any relics, arguments, mages, Templars or blasted cookie recipes! She is coming and, if you want her to even consider solving your problems, you will all be at her house tomorrow ready to go as well!”

“What choir-boy is trying to say,” Varric gently stated. “Is that we all need a break. Come on, when was the last time we all sat down and just had a drink? And I mean all of us.”

The hint made them all look guilty. Even though Isabella, Fenris and Varric never missed a hint at the hangman, lately Avenaline had been too busy trying to sort out the mess the previous guard captain had left and Merrill’s had spent nearly every waking minute trying to piece together that mysterious mirror in her home. But everyone tried to at least make it at the end of the week. Well, everyone besides Hawke. Her empty seat at their table had haunted them for weeks.

“I suppose the city will still be standing if its only for one weekend.” Aveline finally defeated.  
Sebastian grinned and placed a warm hand on Varric’s shoulder.

“So everyone is in agreement? We leave tomorrow?”

Fenris grumbled under his breath and Anders muttered something about Darktown needing him but neither objected.

“How did you get Hawke to agree to this?” Fenris asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, she promised she would come if everyone else did.”

“But you said-”

“Well, I lied.” Sebastian said before clapping his hand together loudly.

Once he had left to tell Hawke the good news, Fenris followed Varric to the hang man.

“How do we… talk to Hawke?”

“I talk to her just fine. Just yesterday we were talking about which ale was poisonous and which one just left a blue tint to the skin.” Varric said cheerfully. 

Fenris grumbled, “Then how do I talk to her?”

“Well, for starters I probably wouldn’t go straight into proclaiming your love. Just tell her you’re coming and you think it’s a great idea.”

He grumbled and stood up to leave.

“And broody,” Varric shouted after him. “Take flowers. I heard she likes roses.”


End file.
